A Marching Band Filkbook
by Barbara Fett
Summary: A collection of song parodies.
1. Circle of Fives

A/N: To the tune of "Circle of Life" (the movie version) from _The Lion King_. Here are my personal stats as background for my band filks: Name: Amy. Band: Etiwanda High School Marching Eagle Regiment. Instrument: Clarinet. Year: Freshman ('04!). This idea hit me all of a sudden when I finished practicing tonight (Feb. 15). It's a song about learning to play. The actual name of the concept I'm talking about is the circle of fifths; I just said "fives" in the song because it sounds more like the actual lyric. Expect more, longer, and better filks from me in the future! :-)   


From the day we arrive in the band room,   
And start to become musicians,   
There's more to play than can ever be played,   
Wondering, will it ever be fun? 

There's far too much to take in here,   
But we find we can make a good sound.   
There's a reason and rhyme   
To the notes on the lines:   
The scales go, in an endless round. 

It's the Circle of Fives   
And it moves us all   
Through Db and B   
Through A and F 

Till we find the key   
Of our own instrument   
In the Circle   
The Circle of Fives 

(repeat chorus)   


Disclaimer: I don't own the tune. No money is being made off this; I write because it's fun. 


	2. Before the Regionals

A/N: To the tune of Johnny Mercer's "On the Atchison, Topeka & Santa Fe" (you may have to look for the MP3 of this one). This song describes the thoughts and experiences of my band from October 23-27, 2000. The "regionals of BofA" (Bands of America) were October 28, 2000 for our area. I was player number forty-nine, and this was my first year in band so I really was that bad.   


_Band Director:_   
Do you hear that squeaking down the line?   
I'm thinkin' that it's player number forty-nine.   
She's the only one that'll sound that way   
Out in Vegas at the regionals of BofA.   
_Me:_   
It can really drive you 'round the bend,   
We're working to be good enough by next weekend.   
Everyone applauds when they hear us play,   
So we're going to the regionals of BofA.   
Here we come . . .   
_Colorguard:_   
Oooowoooooowooooowoooowoooo.   
_Pit Dads:_   
On Thursday night we'll load the trucks.   
_Colorguard:_   
Oooowoooooowooooowoooowoooo.   
_Chaperones:_   
We've got a list of passengers for every bus.   
_All:_   
And we'll drive all day to our hotel,   
And later we will go and practice for a spell   
After dinner at Hard Rock Café   
Out in Vegas for the regionals of BofA.   
Here we go, here we go... 

_Drumline:_   
Dat-da-dat-da-dat-da-dat-da, woowoo.   
Dat-da-dat-da-dat-da-dat-da, woowoo.   
_Band Director:_   
Junior staff calls the roll, everybody's here   
Gotta go, gotta go, just like every year   
When it gets to be noon, we'll stop in Barstow   
You can go in and buy lunch, but not to go   
_(All join in:)_   
See the towns and the roads go a-whizzin' by   
Fare thee well, wonderful Etiwanda High   
Yes sirree, here we are, going on our way,   
It'll be lots of fun when we march and play! 

_All:_   
Now we're going to the regionals of BofA.   
Now we're going to the regionals of BofA,   
Here we come...   
_Colorguard:_   
Oooowoooooowooooowoooowoooo.   
_Pit Dads:_   
On Thursday night we'll load the trucks.   
_Colorguard:_   
Oooowoooooowooooowoooowoooo.   
_Chaperones:_   
We've got a list of passengers for every bus.   
_All:_   
And we'll drive all day to our hotel,   
And later we will go and practice for a spell   
After dinner at Hard Rock Café   
Out in Vegas for the regionals of BofA.   


Disclaimer: I don't own my band, anyone in it, BofA, the tune, or the Hard Rock Café. No money is being made off this; I write because it's fun. :-) 


	3. Regionals Weekend

A/N: To the tune of "Rio" by Duran Duran. This is about what happened the weekend of the Bands of America Western Regionals. It's all in my POV this time. "Good Skill™" is not really ™; it is a special expression used by my band.   


Being a great marching band takes a lot of sacrifice;   
Getting weekends off, I suppose it's very nice.   
When we get among those pretty lights, we know it was worth all the stress;   
We know we're something special and we hope to be the best. 

Down on the field, people played and people ran,   
While judges watched and people cheered up in the stands.   
And when we finished, the award handout began;   
We did so well, we walked away the winning band. 

We practice every day, even though we nearly freeze.   
Doing a brilliant job,   
It means so much to me . . .   
Get your gloves on, and your shiny shoes,   
We know we're ready, we know we just won't lose. 

Down on the field, people played and people ran,   
While judges watched and people cheered up in the stands.   
And when we finished, the award handout began;   
We did so well, we walked away the winning band. 

Hey, now, move it there! See, I nearly ran you down.   
The dream, the drive, the moment arrives,   
It makes me feel alive, alive, alive . . .   
This is my chance, Good Skill™ is on my side   
(I'll tell you something, you gotta keep thinking   
I'll tell you something, you gotta keep thinking . . .) 

Down on the field, people played and people ran,   
While judges watched and people cheered up in the stands.   
And when we finished, the award handout began;   
We did so well, we walked away the winning band. 

The things we felt, some people may not understand,   
But you know what we mean if you've been in a band.   
Go on and let your song ring out across the land,   
You will be happy if you do the best you can.   


Disclaimer: I do not own Bands of America or Good Skill™. No money is being made off this; I write because it's fun. :-) 


	4. Baby Snan

A/N: To the tune of "Baby Grand" by Billy Joel. "Baby Snan" is the nickname of Heidi, our drum major in 2001. This song is sung by her friend Kristen. 2001 was their senior year, and "Snan" was a word they made up years before that.  
  
Late at night, When it's cold and dark, You'll find us Somewhere like Moorpark. In the heat Of the bright sun, She's got beat, She's the one with it in hand, My Baby Snan Is all I need.  
  
In our time We've traveled everywhere To do our shows, She would always be there. Any day Any hour All it takes Is the power in the hands Of this Baby Snan She's what we see.  
  
We've had fun, Oh, but it slips away We've had pain But it doesn't stay We've learned music Played it fast enough As for winning, Well, we're one amazing band And my Baby Snan's A part of the team.  
  
They say no one's gonna play last year's songs anymore They say "Pilot's Letter Home" is dead and gone But old songs like these Played in harmonies Keep those memories Holding on  
  
I've come far From my freshman days And I've got the bars* From the shows I've played in Now I'm home I'll be leaving The saxophones In somebody else's hands And my Baby Snan Is coming home with me, with me...  
  
Ever since I've been in band, My Baby Snan's Been there for me.  
  
*Rectangular letterman-sweater patches that Bands of America gives out to members of competing bands.  
  
Disclaimer: Kristen and Heidi belong to themselves. "Snan" belongs to them. The song belongs to Billy Joel. "Pilot's Letter Home" belongs to whoever composed it. No money is being made off this; I write because it's fun. :) 


End file.
